<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Awakening of Quinn Fabray by xdeadeyesx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159095">The Awakening of Quinn Fabray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdeadeyesx/pseuds/xdeadeyesx'>xdeadeyesx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Kissing, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdeadeyesx/pseuds/xdeadeyesx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray's sexual/sexuality awakening on the road to her Faberry future. Smut to come in subsequent chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn Fabray/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Awakening of Quinn Fabray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Biff leans in close, the smell of keg beer heavy on his breath as he says, “You wanna get out of here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn’s eyes widen but she keeps the same inviting smile she has used to snare many a clueless boy. She’s never been propositioned for a hook-up at a party before. At least not one that she was considering saying yes to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So naughty,” she flirts, placing her hands on his chest firmly. He laughs, fixing her with a sultry look as he leans in to place a kiss on her pink lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand yanks her wrist, tearing her away from the young Republican’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what the-</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you,” Sarah says matter of factly, albeit with a slight slur to her speech. The hand that is not grasping the blond is holding a bottle of liquor, half-drunk. She drags Quinn away and honestly, the blond is happy to follow the brunette cheerleader wherever she wants to take her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her captain leads her through the crowd, making a show of it by lifting both of their arms high in the air and prancing around the drunk revelers, looking back at Quinn with a grin that she can’t help but return. She takes them up a flight of stairs, down a hallway, and into a bedroom with an en-suite bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close the door,” Sarah commands, heading straight for the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn shuts the door quietly and follows. She finds Sarah staring at herself carefully in the large mirror above the sink, rearranging her hair and checking her makeup. Quinn stares too, noting the striking golden color of her eyes and the deep honey brown of her hair, her smooth tan skin, her short stature, her long legs trailing out of the short black dress she is wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you need me for,” Quinn asks innocently, tearing her eyes away from the girl and preening in front of the mirror so as not to arouse suspicion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah looks over slowly, meeting her eyes in the mirror in an almost challenging way. Quinn can’t quite interpret what the look means but she begins to feel a bit nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That guy looked like a creep,” Sarah says, ignoring the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, he wasn’t so bad. I’m in the market for a boyfriend, so..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were fucking amazing today. We were fucking amazing today,”  Sarah says passionately, turning and grasping Quinn’s upper arm, who is surprised by the change in subject but blushes nonetheless at the compliment. When was the last time someone had given her a real compliment that she deserved?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel Berry, honestly. How sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she says softly. “I didn’t realize how much I missed being on a squad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really add so much to the team,” Sarah says wholeheartedly. She has pulled Quinn around so that they are facing each other, her honey-colored eyes blazing with a passion that feels so much more intense than her words to Quinn. Not that she minds. She never wants her to stop looking at her like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stand there, staring at each other with wide smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen,” the brunette says breathlessly as she leans in, pressing her lips firmly against the blond’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Quinn closes her eyes and sinks into the kiss, her mind can’t help but show her the image of another brown-eyed, brown-haired girl from her past. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>